Contract: Devil by the Well
Devil by the Well|image = Tw3_screenshot_noonwraith.jpg|region = White Orchard|location = Abandoned Village|reward = 90 Amethyst Diagram: Broadhead bolt Noonwraith trophy|enemies = Devil by the Well}} Contract: Devil by the Well is one of the first contracts available in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. : Contract: Devil by the Well : Good folk, : I know there's a war on and every man's got trouble enough of his own, but perhaps there's one of you who could help a father in need. : You all surely know the well in the ruined village, and the devil that guards it with a jealous fury - and if you don't know, well, come ask and I'll tell you all about it. : Whoever drives that monster away from the well will get a fat purse full of gold. Just don't tarry, for it's an urgent matter. : ''- Odolan'' Journal entry : In White Orchard Geralt happened across a notice posted by a certain Odolan residing in the village. The man wanted to take out the monster who was haunting the area around an old well – and doing so required a professional. This was as typical of witcher work as they come, so Geralt decided to talk to the man. : Malicious beings usually haunt the ruins of castles, fortresses or, as a last resort, towers. The wraith of White Orchard, however, chose a much more quotidian site for its haunting: a well. A White Orchard peasant by the name of Odolan wanted someone to chase off the phantom and Geralt accepted the job. : Though Geralt had rid the village of the noonwraith, he could not stop thinking about the unfortunate woman the phantom had once been. Who was responsible for her untimely death? What had she done to bring this upon herself? Just who was she? Thanks to the dedication inscribed on the bracelet he found in the cave, Geralt was able to get answers to these questions from White Orchard's herbalist. She recounted to him the story of the area's troubled past. : It turned out the devil haunting the well was a noonwraith: the ghost of a young woman who had died a sudden and cruel death. The witcher found her body hanging from the well's bucket rope and, nearby, a bracelet that must have belonged to her while she lived. Destroying this object broke the tie binding the poor woman's ghost to this world and allowed Geralt to chase it off once and for all. Walkthrough * Ask Odolan about the contract * Find the spirit that haunts the well * Read the diary from the ruined house * Use your Witcher Senses to examine the well * Read the entry about noonwraiths in the Bestiary * Find out what binds the noonwraith to the ruined village * Go down the well and look for something that belonged to the dead woman using your Witcher Senses * Leave the cave * Defeat the noonwraith Trivia * Geralt is asked to remove the ghost in order (at least in part) to secure clean drinking water for the residents of White Orchard, as the water from the river has been tainted due to contamination from the bodies of the soldiers that have fallen in battle. Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ru:Заказ:_Лихо_у_колодца